


[Podfic] and then came your sweet mouth (+ the spring remix)

by xan_reads (xancredible)



Series: Hockey RPF Podfics [20]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Dallas Stars, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Audio, Fantasizing, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Open Marriage, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xancredible/pseuds/xan_reads
Summary: When Patrick played for the Blackhawks, tradition was that he got a blowjob if he scored the game winning goal. Segs finds out. A year later, Tyler Seguin shows up at Patrick's house after the trade deadline, ready to be ridden six ways to Sunday. Things don't go as planned.Podfic of dangercupcake's story, and Moves like Jagr's remix.





	[Podfic] and then came your sweet mouth (+ the spring remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and then came your sweet mouth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860303) by [dangercupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangercupcake/pseuds/dangercupcake). 
  * Inspired by [and then came your sweet mouth (the spring remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408746) by [Moves like Jagr (pantsoffdanceoff)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantsoffdanceoff/pseuds/Moves%20like%20Jagr). 



> Thanks to dangercupcake & Moves like Jagr for giving blanket permission to podfic.
> 
> Thanks to the discord for listening to me rant about this cover for 2 days.
> 
>  **Things I didn't tag for but that also happen in these stories:** There's some hints at breathplay but other than the potential being implied, nothing in that direction happens. Patrick Sharp's wife is also mentioned frequently, and at one point he fantasises about her together with Tyler.
> 
> Other things I did with these two fics: I spliced them together into one, basically. Apart from omitting a few dialogue tags, and adding time stamps, I didn't change the text, but I turned two fics into one.

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/S5/sweet-mouth_ver4a_big.png)

cover art by me, click for bigger

### Streaming

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic below.

### Download

[MP3](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/S5/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20and%20then%20came%20your%20sweet%20mouth%20\(and%20spring%20remix\).mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:39:57 | 28 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[M4B](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/S5/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20and%20then%20came%20your%20sweet%20mouth%20\(+%20spring%20remix\).m4b) | (right click, save as) | 00:39:57 | 29 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
The song used for scene breaks is [Bon appétit](https://open.spotify.com/track/4rHmKlFRiFzabiVO6e9w2e?si=1N9scxlKQcGdeSTdInCUQw) by Katy Perry, Migos.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/momotastic)
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just tell me what part you thought I performed best!


End file.
